Live in two worlds
by Peertje
Summary: The boy chuckled, "Who said that I need magic" AU, Twins, Squib!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to give writing a try so here is a prologue and the first chapter**  
 **This story is inspired by dhully's story "squib"**  
 **I tried to contact them but they did not react and considering their last activity on ffn was more than 3 years ago I decided to post this anyway**  
 **If anyone has a problem with it, tell me and I will just delete it and continue writing for myself and my friends**  
 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it is why it's called fanfiction  
**  
"The two young parents could not help but stare at the healer, what had until now been a normal checkup for their twins had just become a nightmare./p  
"No, this can't be true, are you sure you cast the spells right?" Her voice was more begging than anything else. She was hoping, like so many human beings before her, that by denying it, it would not be true. The healer frowned, how dare the ignorant girl question him, he had taken care of illnesses and childbirth since before she was ever born. He did not voice his annoyance however and explained calmly that there could be no mistake: their youngest child had come down with Maginterus, fatal when found out to late but not incurable when found out on time. It was one of the many reasons that children needed bimonthly checkups.  
"How is it cured Marcus?" The young man asked anxiously, gripping his wives shoulder in a tighter hold. Marcus sighted:  
"Young Richards Magic is destabilizing, to correct this, he will need both of you to willingly give him a portion of your magic. The stabilizing process is slow, and we are lucky to have found out early on, because of this we will be able to slowly stabilize his magic and stop it from decaying." He tried explaining as calm as possible, but it was difficult when the people he was explaining it too where so agitated. Luckily for him, the two young adults would do anything for their children and where eager to begin curing little Richard.

*~.~*

Lily stood up from where she had been crouching on the floor, drawing out the last set of runes. Looking at her work, she gave a satisfied sight.

"That was the last one, if someone tries to harm my babies, this rune array should protect them." With a nod to herself she left the nursery and went downstairs where her husband had his arms full with the twins. Entering the kitchen she could only gape at the scene playing before her: James was desperately trying to calm Richard who was, throwing a tantrum about his food while the rest of the kitchen looked as if a bomb had gone off, everything was colored in different colors, including her eldest son. Deciding that James was busy with their youngest, she went to Hadrian whom had been the calmest of the two since the beginning. The toddler looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Mama, up" the child reached up to his mother, whom smiled indulgently and set the child on her hip. A moment later she felt a tingling cold wash over her.

"What did you do now?" the redhead mock glared at her son, who started to giggle, "colors" he told her in delight, when looking down she saw that she, indeed, matched the kitchen in its bright coloring scheme. Suddenly she became aware that it had become suspiciously still in the kitchen. She turned around to find out what was happening and found it difficult to smother a laugh, it seemed that she was not the only one affected by the accidental magic of her sons. James, just like her was covered from head to toe with colors and something she could only assume was Richards food. Said child's face crunched up in a grimace before breaking out into a grin and a moment later a bright and happy laugh rang trough the kitchen.

"James" she scolded the young man, "Richard is not supposed to do magic, it could set the progress back to zero. And I had hoped we could actually be at st. Mungo's in time for once, now we all need to change." He stared at her, baffled.

"Why is this my fault, you know that the children do this every time Richard begins to cry." He chook his head, wondering why this always happened to him. Lilly knew that Harry only tried to stop Richard from crying, it worked most of the time however it had in consequence that Richard tried to copy, or copied, his older brothers magic, something which was bad for the child's health. After everyone was cleaned and liberated from colors, except Harrys hair which somehow stayed red similar to Lilly's, the small family went to the wizarding hospital.

"You took your time" Marcus grumbled, he had had a busy night and now he also had to deal with the Potters, a headache was probably imminent. He suddenly took a second look at young Hadrian, since when did the child have red hair? While leading the young family to the checkup room he made sure to keep an eye on the oldest Potter twin, his suspicions where confirmed when the child's hair turned from red to black while passing through purple and blue. Shooing the Potters into his working room, he first checked the Hadrian's health, before casting a spell which destroyed the last of his doubts.

"It seems that we have a little Meta morph magus here, it will only strengthen Hadrian's claim on the Black lordship after Sirius Black dies, even more so because that man named the child his heir." The way he spoke about the child's godfather clearly showed his disdain for the immature man, not that said man would have cared if he had been present.

"That is great! Imagine all the mischief Harry will be able to get away with when he goes to Hogwarts" James grinned, already imagining what he would have done had he been a Meta morph magus. "James!" Lilly hit her husband over the head, acting scandalized "Harry will do no such things, he will be responsible with his gift"

"Aw, how can you know, he is the one whom always colors our house as trough it is one giant canvas"

Lilly chuckled at that before turning back to the healer.

"Richard performed accidental magic this morning, I hope it has not affected his health to badly" she told him, acting again as the worried mother she was. Marcus, who had been performing the general checkup and had found the youngest child mostly healthy cast one last spell. He frowned,

"The accidental magic has not affected too much, however the magic should have been more stable than it is." He informed them "You should really be more careful, if his magic has not stabilized before his third birthday we will need to have part of his magic destroyed" The rest of their meeting went as usual, the young adults giving part of their magic to Richard and discussing the best diet for their children with the healer.

 **AN: I decided to put the prologue and first chapter together, that way the first part is not so short**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sometimes the world changes and unexpected events happen, however Harry Potter will never be mine**

Lilly hesitated, "are you sure this is going to work?" she wanted, no, _needed_ to know "What if they come after you, you might be killed!" the worry was clear in the young woman's voice. She looked at the two marauders, the shorter of the two would become their secret keeper and the longer man would be the perfect distraction. No one would think to look for the pudgy, mouse like man, they all knew it.

Unknown to them they were not the only people whom hat trough about that and, unfortunately, they had let this unsuspected spy into their hearts. Worse, they had just given him the perfect way of betraying their trust. When Peters true nature would finally be found out it would be too late and one of their children would have to be saved from deaths door.

Lilly Potter was a genius, she knew it, her husband knew it and all those who knew her knew it. Knowing this little fact it was not difficult to imagine that she had been approached by the Unspeakables of the department of mysteries not long after graduating from Hogwarts. Like the ambitious girl she was, she had, of course, accepted. After her acceptance she had gone tough a year of rigorous training and she had learned things she had never even dreamed off. After her apprentisage was finished she had become a full-fledged charms and runic mistress and been initiated into the ranks of the secretive Unspeakables. Being an Unspeakable had given her a lot of leeway with experimenting and after discovering her pregnancy she had focused almost solely on a way to protect her children from the war. And was that a whole can of worms, she had truly been surprised to discover, after marrying James, that when it came to politics the Potters where neutral. After some digging she found out that the light and dark side in the war where not the same as in politics. After this discovery she decided to just stay away from that world of lies and intrigue and focus on things that actually mattered to her, James would just have to deal with them.

It was not long after Hadrian and Richards first birthday that she finally managed to create a somewhat stable runic array that could protect someone from the killing curse by redirecting its power back to the caster, in theory. When testing it with other spells of the same power however, the array let pass enough energy that, when recalculated to the power of the killing curse would still kill the target along with the caster.

She spent the next month's ameliorating the array, and when she was sure that there would be no backlash caused by the redirection of spells she drew it around the grips of her children. This creation would later go down in history as the one that helped vanquish the dark lord, however it would often be forgotten because the children should still have died from the energy that the array would be unable to stop.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" James asked the healer desperately. Richards magic had finally begun stabilizing and bonding with his young body, they had given him so much of their magic and it had all been for nothing. The attack on the Potter household had come totally unexpected and the nanny they had hired had been killed in the dark lords quest to destroy the treat to his reign. When they had felt the wards fall they had known that they had been betrayed, the young parents had rushed back to the cottage, reinforcements not far behind them, but it had been too late, Ella was death and their children were injured. There was no trace of the dark lord.

Lilly and James had taken the children to the hospital and had been relieved when hearing that their oldest son was as healthy as could be expected from a one year old. This relieve did not last, it disappeared when Marcus came back with their youngest and the news that all the progress that had been made over the year had been destroyed that night. If something wasn't done, and fast, Richard would die.

Marcus sighted, "There is a way, however you will hate it"

"We will do anything to save our son" the eyes of the young parents shone with determination, they would not let any of their children die if they could help it.

"It is not about wat you can do, young Richard needs a fully stable magical core that has not yet been fully integrated with the person it belongs too. This is not something you can give him, nor can any adult" The man was interrupted before he could finish.

"Are you saying that we should sacrifice a child?!" James growled indignantly, his hands balled in fists. This time Marcus glared at the man

" _That_ is not what I am saying, the only way for Richard to come out of this ordeal alive is if he is given Hadrians magic, as I told you before your oldest is healthy, his body and mind are in perfect condition and he would not need his magic to survive yet, it is not fully integrated within his psyche and body" His glare softened, "I know that this is a difficult decision, however you need to make it fast" He could see the young parents hesitating. Lilly lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"And you are absolutely sure that this is the only way to save Richard?" she asked, he nodded his head. The young woman balled her fists, "And there is no possibility that Harry will die?" Marcus growled, they had gone over this already, and not just once. "Yes I am sure, I would not propose it otherwise, my healers oath would not permit me too" he put a hand over his face, feeling very tired all of a sudden, he understood that it was a difficult decision but time was running out, and fast.

Lilly took one last glance at James , his lips where set in a firm line and he nodded his consent.

"We rather have one of our sons become a squib than one of them dying, however this choice should not be ours to make as it will not be our lives that will be most affected, Harry should make that choice" she stated, it was clear that this was her final decision and for a moment he wondered whether or not she understood the burden she just laid on her oldest sons shoulders. He was surprised however when a young voice piped up from the young woman's lap.

"I give magi too Icha, Icha save" determined green eyes stared up at him, a slight legilimency probe made him take a step back in shock, the toddler understood exactly what was happening and really wanted to help his sick sibling, the childs nose crinkled up "tickles" he declared in reaction at the slight mind brush. Marcus nodded his head,

"Very well, I will be able to save little Richard" he took Hadrian from his mother's lap and reentered the healing room where the child's brother was laid out on a small hospital bed.

*~.*.~*

The young child cuddled closer to his father. Ever since _that_ day he had felt empty, but it was his choice. He knew that, had he not allowed it, he would have felt another, far worse, emptiness. He had chosen right. The toddler yawned and slowly lost himself to sleep.

 **AN: I don't know if someone reads this, but I would like to be made aware of any errors you find**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I managed to update:) and I got a review:)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Why do people need to hear over and over something everyone knows?**

 **Harry Potter is still not mine, that is not going to change**

"Mama?" Lilly looked down at her youngest son whom had walked up to her with unsteady legs, a look at the food told her that everything was in order and she could take her attention away from cooking for a few moments.

"What is it sweetie?" she wondered. The toddler looked at her with big eyes and put his fists in his mouth for a moment. He scrunched up his nose while trying to find the best words to pose his question. Lilly could immediately see when he had decided what to say because the little ones eyes lit up. "co'ows, Icha co'ows Awwy" the child demanded. Lilly sighted, it was not the first time her youngest wanted this exact same thing, the one year old just couldn't seem to understand that his older brother could not paint rooms in all the colors of the rainbow any more.

"Richard, sweetie, Harry can't make those colors anymore" she told him softly, just like she had told him often in the past few weeks and like the other times the child began to sob. She often wondered if Harry could detect such things because her oldest always seemed to enter moments after his younger brother began to cry, hugging him and calming the other almost immediately. She had often heard that magical twins shared a mental link that, for some, even became a telepathic link. Maybe that was happening? But Harry had lost his magic. She decided to ask Marcus when they would see him for another checkup.

*~.~*

"It is a pity that your children's gifts where not the other way around" Marcus muttered before asking little Richard another question, the twins where three now and the small family had entered his office with the news that Richard was an Omnitongue.

"What do you mean? Through Richard would be a Metamorphmagus, Harry still woudn't have ny gifts" James asked, curious now as to why the old Healer had said that.

"That is a common misconception, Omnitongue is a gift affecting the brain and trough it is a magic gift it does not use magic, unlike the transforming gift of a Metamorphmagus whom needs magic to power it, it is why we forced Hadrian into his natural form before beginning the magic transfer, if not he would have had green hair and a tail for the rest of his live" he explained tiredly, why did the Potters always want an explanation? He turned back to the children when he heard someone talk in French, someone other than the young Omnitongue. He chuckled, little Hadrian seemed to have decided to ask his smaller brother to explain what he had said and with the eldest eidetic memory, he had already learned a few basic words.

"It seems however that because young Hadrian doesn't need to use part of his brain in control of his magic, he can learn far faster and reach a higher mental potential than he would otherwise." James nodded while watching his children laugh together, for once it was Richard teaching Harry instead of the other way around. While he looked at the children Lilly had begun another discussion with the healer which left him to think back at the morning in Diagon alley where Richard had wandered off, when they had found the toddler he had been talking with two girls his age under the watchful eyes of the others parents. This was not that strange, Richard was a social butterfly which was highly encouraged by the rest of the wizarding world. What had been strange however was that they had been talking in Hindi, a language the three year old shouldn't even know about let alone speak. After thanking the other parents he had taken Richard back to Lilly and Harry. They had talked with the toddler and discovered that Hindi was not the only language the little one could speak fluently. The child's older brother had been trilled "Now you can teach me French and German and Spanish and-" Hadrian would have continued had their parents not interrupted. They had had lunch before going to St. Mungos.

*~.~*

"-Happy birthday to you!" The last sentence of the song was almost shouted by the children present at the party and the twins blew out the candles together.

 _Snap_

The children looked up surprised at the sudden noise then scowled at their mother whom stood before them, camera in her hand.

"That will be a nice photo for in the album" she told them grinning. Sirius chuckled, "You should immediately make a photo of those adorable pouts" Richards glare immediately turned to his brothers godfather whom held up his hands in mock surrender still laughing "Don't kill me, I have presents" the youngest Potter's eyes immediately lit up.

"Gimme, gimme" he demanded, which caused his mother to immediately correct him, "You can speak any language fluently, so you should not talk like that" she scolded him, the boy couldn't help but pout at that. "But Sirius is right, it is time for presents" the next half hour consisted of receiving presents and thanking people.

Harry watched his parents curiously, they had wanted to go outside and he wondered why, was their present so big or did they not want it in their home? A smile grew on his face seeing the bicycle, he beamed up at his parents and went to thank them when a childish voice rang out

"Wha' did you ge' now stupid squib?" For a moment everyone was still, frozen in shock that one of their own would act as such. Then Richard, who was closest to the loudmouth, pushed the redhead while the boy's mother began to talk into him.

After everything had calmed down and the partygoers had left Harry and Richard sat together, softly talking about their day.

"Do you think like that to Icha? He is your friend after all" The oldest of the twins asked his brother unsurely, his youngest brother immediately shook his head "Never!" he exclaimed with determination in his eyes before continuing "I may have gotten a broom instead of a bike, but that is only because you saved my live, it is your magic streaming through my veins, I know you feel it sometimes and it has only strengthened our bond. And Ron is my friend but you are my brother, never forget that"

Hadrian smiled at his younger brother "Thanks I needed that"

 **AN: I am really surprised that I uploaded because I had nothing yesterday**

 **A little more explanation and some brother bonding**

 **who knows who the girls where Richard was talking to?**

 **What do you all think of the youngest Potter's gift?**

 **I am really interested, because I think my boyfriend is biased**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: if I did not write one, would you notice?**

 **AN:** **It's been a month and I am only updating now, oh well, at least it is an update**

James looked at his watch for the 100th time in what felt like an eternity, the reason of his nervosity? His oldest son was graduating from high school. After the events happening almost six years earlier, Lilly had once again decided to bring up the discussion that their children should go to muggle school. This time however she had a whole new argument in her arsenal, Harry was a squib, he needed to go to a muggle school if he wanted to get somewhere in live and his Metamorphmagus abilities wouldn't be a problem anymore. Of course she had then decided that if one of her sons went, the other would need the same education. However the fact that Richard was an Omnitongue had withheld her in relation to the Statute of secrecy.

It had soon become clear that Hadrian was far more intelligent than other children his age. The teachers had soon called them to talk about their oldest and after testing it was concluded that the child would be put on the fast track program for young geniuses.

Lilly softly squeezed her husband's hand, she just could not understand why he was so nervous, Harry had already passed al his exams with flying colors and- She did not finish her thought process as the object of it stepped up the stage, she suddenly understood what her husband had been nervous about. After a short speech the child was rewarded with his high school certificate before he walked over to them.

"I wanted it to be a surprise mama" he whispered to her. Of course, Richard felt it necessary to interrupt. "Papa and I heled mama, we made sure that Harry knew exactly what to say" The red headed woman laughed and pulled her children into a tight hug. "Thank you"

*~.*.~*

The seven year old fidgeted with the cuffs of his robes, he really disliked them. He preferred normal clothes over robes. Even the tight formal suits where better than those impractical formal robes which restricted his movements even more than a suit ever would, and that was saying something. The child scowled, he just could not understand why his father wanted him to become his heir. Yes, he knew that he was the oldest, but he was also a squib, he would never be able to fly a broom on his own or cast a shielding spell. And that was exactly where the problem lay, others would only see his handicap and would never accept him as an equal. In his eyes, James Potter was just wasting time by grooming his oldest to become the next Potter Lord. Their father would be better of grooming his little brother, that way he could do something useful, like ameliorating the runes allowing his computer to work, or finish his potion book, his mother had promised that they would start on actual potions once he had finished it.

James Potter chuckled at his oldest sons unrest, after the child had graduated he had decided that it was time for him to begin taking etiquette and politics. His son had taken to his new lessons as he had done to any new knowledge, the child had however managed to get his brother to participate in the same lessons which had unearthed another reason why his oldest would make the better Potter Lord, Richard did have his mother's temperament and was unable to see the political world in anything but white and black, the child would be eaten alive where he to enter the political circles. Hadrian's mind however was a calculating one, he used it as easily when it came to politics as to when it came to his studies. It seemed that the speed and place his brain would normally have used to control magic and perform amazing acts of power, where now used to boost the boys mind. Marcus had not lied.

It was a year after the beginning of the lessons and he had finally deemed the boy ready to come with him to a Wizengamot meeting. He walked into the kitchen where Remus was working with Richard on his history homework which Lilly had insisted that their youngest should finish before he could go over to play with Ronald Weasley, normally the play date also included Neville Longbottom but the child's father had also decided that the Longbottom heir was ready for his first Wizengamot meeting.

"We are going now, I don't expect that the meeting will be more than two hours, it is why this is the perfect meeting to introduce heirs after all" he told Remus who looked up. "You realize that that is actually the only purpose of the meeting and that if you did not take Harry now, you would have to wait another year before you could take him right?"

James smirked "Of course I know, I am the Lord of an ancient and noble house after all, and I managed to reinstate the Potters in the sacred twenty eight" he stated with mock exasperation.

The werewolf rolled his eyes fondly "You are going to be late" he cut of his friend before he could continue inflating his own ego, said man's eyes widened before he rushed of, ushering Harry into the fireplace.

*~.*.~*

Richard smirked while stepping into the fireplace, he had easily finished the homework Remus and his mother had set, he may not be a Genius like his brother but his mind was nothing to scoff at either, both his parents where pretty smart after all.

Stepping out of the fireplace he was immediately greeted by the red menace that he called his friend, the boy may be obnoxious sometimes and they had gone off with a rocky start because for some reason the other had not been able to see him as anything other than a hero and his twin as a squib, but once they got to know each other, they had become good friends and he could forgive the redhead for the momentary lapse in judgement his friend sometimes had.

 **AN:**

 **So, who do you want to aid James Potter in his fight for squib equality?**

 **And what kinds of moments do you want to see before Richard goes to Hogwarts and Harry goes... elsewhere?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: If my two followers are still there, thanks, same goes for my two reviewers. I had the first half written for sometime already, however between exams and hollidays, I had to put it on hold, when I came back, I had a lot of difficulty writing the second half.**

Father and son stepped into the meeting hall. It was not one of the halls used for official Wizengamot meetings. The hall held another purpose, it served to introduce the heirs without immediately overwhelming them in the games of politics and intrigue. Looking around, James determined that they were neither first nor last to have arrived. He easily spotted some of his closed allies in the council. Both the Longbottoms and the Greengrass' had been allied to house Potter since before the current Wizengamot. Of course, because the Longbottoms were a pure Light family and the Greengrass' where Grey leaning to dark, those two houses disagreed more often than not. It was only when the house of Potter proposed a new bill that the two houses would join forces. The same could be said for most of the triangular alliances spanning over more than one affinity within the Wizengamot however.

As Lord Greengrass was currently in a quiet discussion with Lord Nott, James decided to first go over to Lord Longbottom and his heir. He was somewhat hesitant to officially introduce Hadrian to Frank Longbottom. Both Light and Dark families often denied squibs born to them after all. It couldn't be helped and even if the Longbottoms would react negatively, they had other allies whom would agree to join them.

"Lord Longbottom, how are you doing? This is my heir Hadrian, I believe you have met him in a less formal situation." He hated those formalities, however it was the only way to have the official approval of his friend. Said man raised an eyebrow, not quite surprised at the decision.

"Lord Potter, I am doing very well, thank you. It is good to meet your heir in a formal setting. I must say that it is very brave of you to declare Hadrian your heir. This is Neville, he will take the Longbottom seats when he is ready."

James let himself relax ever so slightly, it was not the full support he had hoped for but it was not the complete rejection he had feared. Even though the Longbottoms had showed themselves supportive of his fight to give squibs equal rights to wizards and witches. Of course he had not been able to immediately reach for this objective, there where to many inequalities between wizards themselves which needed to be solved. One of the causes being the complete ignorance the first generation wizards and witches had for the culture and traditions of the wizarding world. Along with the Longbottoms, Greengrass' and almost twenty other families he had forced a whole new curriculum on Hogwarts. In the coming year, the first group having never followed the old curriculum would graduate and already the changes had been obvious. All students having graduated in the past three years had a better understanding of each other's culture and where able to work together without the clash that had existed since the statue of secrecy came into place.

Another rule that had been created was that all first gens needed to perform an inheritance test once they entered the wizarding world. This way a lot of old houses which had been believed to have died out where revived again when the inheritance tests of some first generation witches and wizards revealed their wizarding heritage. This gave the Potter Lord an open door to begin his agenda for squib rights, they had after all allowed those old families to continue by marrying into new blood. If they were allowed to stay in the wizarding world the families would not disappear.

Those changes did not seem like much and would not have mattered in the long run if they were the only ones passed. Together they made all the difference. And now James was introducing his squib son as a future member of the Wizengamot. Luckily Hadrian was his oldest and would have been his heir had he not become a squib. This would hopefully work to their advantage and allow the other Wizengamot members to accept his decision to name Hadrian his heir despite his handicap.

*~.*.~*

"It is nice to meet you here heir Longbottom" Harry had decided that it would probably be best to greet his friend formally, it was how his dad was acting after all. The other boy immediately reacted in the same way. They talked for some time until they were interrupted by an annoying but expected comment.

"So you did bring your squib child here, what a disgrace" The voice of Phillipe Parkinson rang out. "We knew of course that you wanted squib equality because of the boy, however I myself would have never through that you would dare come here with the squib instead of favouring your _magical_ son."

James wanted nothing more than to curse the man to oblivion but managed to hold onto his impassive mask. Hadrian was less skilled and the hurt was clearly visible for those whom knew where to look. Which was all the adults in the room. "Hadrian was not born a squib, but gave his magic willingly to save his younger brothers live, because of this and because he is the oldest, and thus my heir, I decided not to disinherit my son." James answered firmly, defending his oldest.

"But that is the problem is it not? He does not have magic anymore, how do you want him to perform the tasks demanded of a lord when he cannot even come here on his own?" The man asked, oblivious that he had just fallen into a carefully laid out trap for anyone doubting the capability of Hadrian James Potter. The Potter lord smirked ever so slightly, on the outside he showed nothing more than a slight tilting of his lips, however on the inside he was laughing his head off, he just hoped that it wouldn't create a backlash for his heir. He pushed the seven year old slightly to the front, giving him permission to explain the reality of squibs.

"When my magic was transferred to my brother, my core was broken" the child began softly, "this does not mean however that my blood does not absorb the ambient magic like each wizard is able to. It is often said that squibs don't have magic enough to hold a wand, this is not completely correct." He continued, becoming more confident as he spoke. Everyone in the room had fallen silent to listen. "From what has been discovered until now, there are different kinds of squib, the first and most common form is the squib born with a fully functioning core, their blood however, is not able to transport the ambient magic to their core, because of this, it stays empty. There are some rituals and programs one can follow to fill their core in other ways however, thus enabling them to perform some small magical feats." Hadrian took a deep breath as he prepared himself to explain his own ailment. "The second squib has a problem with their core, it can be broken in a variety of ways or blocked off from their bloodstream. As such the core is unable to hold the ambient magic and purify it to enable its usage. Because the ambient magic still runs through my veins, passive magic is not above me. This means that I am able to create potions and use runes, portkeys and the floo. I am also able to learn magical theory, even though I am unable to wave a wand." He finished, slightly unsure whether or not he had explained it clearly enough.

"That is a beautiful tale child" one Lucius Malfoy said disdainfully "Do you have proof however?"

"Healers have been researching this phenomenon for centuries lord Malfoy" the young child answered formally. The bleach blond wizard pierced him with his regard, Hadrian held it, not wanting to seem weak. Whatever the man had been searching for, he seemed to have found because he nodded almost unnoticeably before turning away, "Come Draco, it is time to go"

Slowly the wizards dispersed again, mingling and introducing those of the future generation whom had come for the first time.

James supressed a sight, he should have seen Malfoys remark coming. Looking around he saw that many Wizengamot members were hesitant to belief his son, at least they would do their own research on the topic. Maybe one day someone would find a way to heal a broken core. He hoped so at least.

 **AN: Surprisingly, I got a chapter with more than 1000 words:)**

 **I could not find a lot about the Wizengamot (I want to write Wijzengamot all the time, de wijzen meaning the wise (plural) in dutch) so I took the sacred twenty eight as base.**

 **I was wondering, when do you have an OC with a cannon name, and when do you have a cannon character that is just OOC, where is the limit?**

 **To Guardwolf, the Longbottoms are in here as you can see, the abbots and bones may come later on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

 **Hi all, sorry for not writing earlier, between my studie, geocahcing and no inspiration I actually wrote this only this weekend. Hope you like it and have a nice read.**

Green eyes stared into brown ones, he would not lose, too much depended on it. A small smirk played on the lips of his adversary. He steeled his resolve, he. Would. Not. Loose.

She decided to pull out her secret weapon. Her eyes widened and he began to sweat. Brown eyes became teary and lips formed into a pout which would have looked ridiculous on any woman but was ridiculously cute on the face of his opponent. He could not hold on any longer and adverted his eyes.

"Alright, I will play with you, just stop with the puppy eyes, please!" he exclaimed desperately. The six year olds eyes lit up immediately. "yay, thanks Richard" she took his hand and pulled him to the garden where her brother was bound to a tree and couldn't do much more then kick at the garden gnomes to stop them from climbing all over him. The monsters would devour their prey alive, and once they had finished their queen would take the spoils of war from the preys bones. Now she had found a new husband and she would be lenient. The red head giggled, she would make the boy her hand maiden thought he was not a _maiden_. She happily lorded her victory of the staring contest over the two boys, who could only bemoan their fate at the hand of the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny come help me with dinner sweetie" The strong voice of her mother brought her out of her imaginary kingdom. "Coming mommy" she shouted back. She hoped that she would be like her mom when she grew up, a strong woman with a big family.

Richard sighted, relieved to be free of the fiery little red head.

"Your sister is devilish" he told his friend, the other boy nodded. The boys spend the next hour before dinner playing a watered down version of quidditch.

*~.*.~*

Harry shook, his first encounter with the Wizengamot had gone somewhat like they had expected yet it had tired him out. The confrontation with his mutilation had been difficult. He may not care most of the time as he did not _need_ magic to be successful and, more importantly, to be loved by his family. It only became problematic when dealing with the frustratingly traditional purebloods whom seemed to believe that magic was everything. He really wished that Icha was home now. His twin may not be in the same situation as him but he would understand, their bond would make sure of that. The boy snorted, even if he was incapable of casting magic, the twin bond still `flowed strongly between them and would only been severed once they married and created a bond with their spouse.

The child almost screamed when a pair of arms embraced him, he had not seen nor heard his mother enter his room.

"James told me about today, I may not be familiar with politics but from what James said I can tell that we are proud of you" she chuckled "Even if things had gone different today we would be proud of you" Harry leaned into his mother's embrace "I miss it sometimes you know" he told her "To just be able to wish for something and for it to happen" She watched him, shocked. They had known that their oldest had been very intelligent as an infant and toddler, it was why they had let him choose whether to sacrifice his magic or not, but for him to remember it was a whole different kind of gift.

"You remember everything?" The child turned his head slightly to look her in the eyes "yes mom" he whispered, he had thought that his parents had known and couldn't help but wonder what else they had missed. Not that it mattered much, his parents had just come out of Hogwarts when Lilly had become pregnant. They were young and would probably make errors along the way of raising children, all parents did. He was just happy that Richard and him were save and loved with their parents. He had never really thought about it until that day, taking the love of a parent for granted. Seeing the other heirs of Wizengamot members, however, made him question how many children where not loved by their parents. Of course, children where sacred in the wizarding world, hurting them was one of the most unforgivable crimes punished by magic itself. Even Voldemort and his Deatheaters had never stooped so low as to torture children. It was why the war had created so many orphans instead of completely annihilating family lines. The only time the dark lord had raised his wand against children had been _that_ night, the night where Richard had almost died because of his Maginterus.

The Potter heirs thoughts were disturbed by the entrance of his father. The man smiled down at his oldest son and wife, "Richard is staying with the Weasleys tonight. You did well Hadrian" The boy scowled at his full name, his father only called him that in his function as lord Potter. James couldn't quite hide a snort at the child's face. "Your mother and I wanted to talk with you about your continued education Harry."

Harry blinked up at his father, knowing that he wouldn't look very intelligent with his current confused expression, that did not matter at the moment, he had finished High school and was beginning a major in chemistry and biology so what did his father mean?

Lilly sighted at her sons expression. When it came to his education she understood him better than her husband who knew only education of Hogwarts and did not understand the importance of muggle universities.

"I know that you are beginning with two majors this year sweetie" she told him "Your father just believes that you should also follow a wizarding education so that you can be better integrated with the others magical children you will meet" she exclaimed. The boy shook his head "I am not going to Hogwarts, I won't be able to participate in a lot of classes. You are teaching Icha and me a lot already, like the runes I use for my laptop. Can't I just take the OWLs and NEWTs when you believe me ready?" he wondered with a scowl. Both Harry's and Lilly's heads snapped up at the boisterous laughter of the eldest Potter male. "I did not mean that you needed to go to Hogwarts HarHar" he smirked at the teasing nickname the Marauders used for his eldest son "I am talking about taking masteries, I know that you want to have a profound muggle education, however the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot need to see the effort you put into the wizarding world. If they consider that you are only studying muggle subjects and no wizarding ones they will believe that you disrespect your heritage and everything we have worked for will be destroyed"

Lilly huffed, "So this is about politics again, I have enough of them, why do those traditionalists have to be so difficult and can they just go along with the time." She exclaimed, highly annoyed with what she found a primitive system, not considering the fact that some traditions had come in existence for good reasons when they had been created. "Lilly, the reason Harry needs a wizardingeducation may be partly political, however he also needs to be able to fit into our world, how do you want him to navigate here when he does not know anything about the subjects in our world"

"Actually" said boy interjected, annoyed that the adults had started to talk as through he weren't there "I know the basics of each subject as you made sure I would and am rather proficient in runes and history and even on a high level when it comes to potions and arithmancy already." The child crossed his arms "You seem to forget that I am a Genius" Lilly smirked "and most of those subjects are similar to muggle subjects" Harry pouted at his mothers remark.

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to those following me, particullarly geetac, whom followed me twice and reviewed.**

 **About reviews, do you also hate it when an author only writes because of those, or even puts in less efforts because they "dont get enough reviews"?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Surprise, I had some inspiration and time, however I first wrote the last part, is it visible?**

Richard glared at his parents. "Why do I need to go to those tutoring sessions?" he demanded to know. Throwing an angered look at his twin, whom was sitting on the windowsill, reading a book, _again_ , or was it still? Sometimes he wondered if Harry could go more than an hour without book. "Why can't Harry go, they will be his allies in the future" He said, crossing his arms. "That is true sweetie" his mother told him softly, as if she was talking to a small child, which he was _not._ "However you need to make friends, _other_ than Ronald" she told him when he made to argue "It will also be very educational, they may know different things than you do. Before you go on accusing me of not listening to you, Hadrian already finished his basic education and is working on two degrees." She sighted, taking her son in her arms, "I just want you to be happy and a good education will help you get wherever you want" Lilly hesitated before coming to a decision "Try it for a month and if it really does not work out you can always stop. Just try it, please" she pleaded, hoping that he would agree. Both James and she believed that, once he had gone to the tutoring for a few times, he would like it enough to continue.

*~.*.~*

No one spoke, not because of a lack of people or because there were no topics to discuss. The only noise was the scratching of pens on paper. Richard wondered for a moment how the others were doing. Through they had the same tutor they did not follow the exact same curriculum, Neville did not need tutoring in herbology and he himself did not follow the same language classes as his peers to give some examples. In the periods that the others followed a subject where one of them was more advanced, said person would be given time to study whatever they wanted as long as it was in relation to the subject. He returned his attention to his paper and groaned, he still needed two hundred words.

*~.*.~*

"I _hate_ Spanish grammar" the nine year old growled, his twin looked up and smirked in amusement "The fact that you are an Omnitongue doesn't help you with that"

"As if I don't know that, the letters are all over the place and sound nothing like they _should_ " This time his brother couldn't help but laugh "Be happy that you only need to learn the grammar and spelling of the language, you have me at a disadvantage little brother" The younger brother scowled at his older twin, whom had just put down his book on alchemy by Nicholas Flamel and came over to look at his work.

"The 'b' in valer algo is written as a 'v' that shouldn't be so hard Icha, it is one of the basic rules" Harry whispered into his twins ear teasingly. He was rewarded with a shove back to his previous seat. Amused at his brothers actions he took his book to continue reading but was interrupted before he could read through one sentence.

"Shouldn't I be the best in languages here? I am the Omnitongue after all!" Richard exclaimed suddenly, turning in his seat to scowl at his brother. Harry sighted, "I may not be an Omnitongue, however learning a language is comparable to any other sciences, even to magic." He paused in his explanation, waiting for the younger twin to figure it out for himself. The boy was to annoyed to think it through logically however and stared at him blankly. "There are _rules_. Once you know them, and follow them, it becomes quite easy. I may not speak Spanish as fluently as you do, and can only speak a few languages in comparison to you, but I know the rules of those languages. It is why I can write some of those languages better than you can" he explained semi patiently, it had not been the first time that he had told his brother about the rules existing almost anywhere.

Richard was glaring at his brother by the end of said boys lecture, it just was not _fair_. Why did his older brother always do this. The one thing other than magic that he was supposed to do better in than his older twin and the other came in and just took it away. Through in the back of his mind he knew that Harry had only wanted to help him, he was too tired from his common tutoring with Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and some of the other pureblood children that would, hopefully, be his brothers allies in the future.

"Stop with that holier than thou attitude" Richard screamed, tears beginning to form in his eyes "you always do that, just because you are smarter and can remember things more efficiently than me doesn't mean that you are _better_ than me!" he continued, getting louder with every word. "We are Twins, I am not your stupid sidekick whom you can lecture around all day, if you want that, go looking elsewhere." He was crying now, it was so unfair, Harry had everything. He opened his mouth to continue with his tirade but was distracted by the warm arms of his twin, whom had seemingly teleported across the two meters separating them and pulled him in a hug. For a moment he wondered how his brother had done that before relaxing into the older twin's hold, sobbing slightly.

Harry watched his brother, head tilted slightly. He listened to the tirade which, along with the hurt he could feel through their twin bond, made him feel rather guilty. He had never through about things that way, only seeing that his brother had a problem and trying to help with it. Apparently his brother had felt it as a show off against something Richard should be the best in. When the other boy began crying he took the few steps to remove the distance between them. The moment the boy stopped speaking he pulled his twin into a hug. "I'm sorry" was all he whispered. Truly he had wanted to say so much more, he wanted to tell his younger brother so much more, wanted to tell him that he had not meant it that way, that he had only wanted to help. It would probably just provoke the other into anger. He just hoped that his brother would understand everything he truly wanted to say through those two words.

 **AN: As you probably noticed, English is not my first language, I would appreciate feedback on both language and the story itself. Oh well, thanks to my followers and favoriters, hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
